<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so long we become the flowers by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228139">so long we become the flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Kinda Dumbbb, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, Talks of Death, but not bad, theyre in love, youll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The breeze is soft and the waves make pleasant songs below them, like mother nature is singing two restless souls a lullaby.<br/>•<br/>aka george and alex are on holiday and through a talk about death and life, find love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Andrew/Alex Elmslie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so long we become the flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is weird and def based on both my experience on shrooms and two hoziee songs, 'in a week' and 'like real people do' so use that as you will and i hope you enjoy teehee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waves crash against the cliffs below and for a moment Alex imagines himself within the water. The sky is a blueish gray and the air is just between warm and cool, he can barely feel the temperature.<br/><br/>The grass pokes through his joggers but he hardly minds, he could sit here forever.<br/><br/>"What are you thinkin' about?" George asks from behind him, making Alex jump.<br/><br/>"Christ, didn't realize you followed me out."<br/><br/>George smiles, "For a holiday you decided to take me on, you've spent a lot of it out here. Alone."<br/><br/>George's voice isn't accusatory or even upset in any way, more like he was making a simple observation.<br/><br/>"Like the sea," Alex shrugs, "Reminds me of home, a bit."<br/><br/>"Wouldn't compare New Milton to the Emerald Isle," George jokes, and Alex grins,<br/><br/>"Maybe so, but the sea is the same no matter where you go if you think about it hard enough."<br/><br/>Alex feels a bit bad for not spending as much time with his best friend as he should - after all, he was the one who turned to George one night over takeout, asking if he'd go on a short holiday with him. They spent the next few hours picking somewhere to go that wasn't too crazy but still interesting. They settled on the most beautiful place in Ireland.<br/><br/>The airbnb is a small cottage on the sea-side, overseeing a massive cliff with deep-green grass that's sure to be the inspiration for the nickname of this country.<br/><br/>"You never answered me," George says suddenly, sitting down criss-cross beside where Alex has resided for over an hour now.<br/><br/>"What was I thinking about?" He purses his lips, "Honestly mate I was thinking about bog bodies."<br/><br/>George tilts his head slightly, "Pardon?"<br/><br/>Alex smiles, "It's kinda dumb, just something I was reading about the other night."<br/><br/>"Tell me," He says, voice soft in a way that makes Alex's chest flip. "'M a good listener."<br/><br/>"Right, well," Alex turns back to the sea, "Bog bodies are mummies found in bogs, right, where the water is just perfect enough chemically to preserve them for centuries."<br/><br/>"Creepy," George mutters, but his big eyes are focused on Alex's like he's actually interested.<br/><br/>Alex nods, "Right? Like some of them are so old but still have hair or fingernails and you can kinda tell what they looked like, they're like perfectly preserved, isn't that weird?"<br/><br/>George nods, "Kinda cool honestly, but why were you thinking of them now?"<br/><br/>Alex shrugs and brings his hoodie string to his mouth to naw at. He thinks for a moment before sinking down into the grass and gazing at the clouds.<br/><br/>"I think it would be peaceful to rest in a bog for centuries. The way some of the bodies died is horrific, like people think they might've been sacrifices or something but besides that, I dunno I think it would be nice."<br/><br/>George smiles but not like he's judging him - he moves so he can lay down next to Alex and soon they're gazing at the sky together.<br/><br/>"How do you figure?" He asks, voice even softer.<br/><br/>Alex shuts his eyes, imagining he was one of the bodies. He imagines warm water and soft mud, moss covering the bottom and his body slowly becoming one with the earth. He imagines the murky water being home to other creatures that get used to him being a part of their home. He imagines being part of this world that he so often felt foreign on.<br/><br/>He then imagines that George is there with him, two bog bodies facing one another, not knowing where the other came from but not caring because they're to spend forever side by side. A tango of death, but not a scary one.<br/><br/>"Peace," Alex says, keeping his eyes closed, "I don't think death is so scary if you can rest, yknow? Never been a fan of the coffin idea. I don't wanna be trapped my whole purgatory."<br/><br/>He thinks George nods, but he can't know for sure.<br/><br/>"I think I'd like to be buried straight in the ground," George decides, "Become the earth n that."<br/><br/>Alex imagines that then, he and George in the ground, dirt and skin molding into one, the grass above them growing thick and lush and the world still turning with them laid to rest.<br/><br/>Maybe to some people that wouldn't be a pleasant thought, but the idea of death doesn't seem frightening when he thinks about it as peaceful. It's not as frightening when he imagines George by his side even still.<br/><br/>He almost jumps when he feels George's hand slip into his, but he quickly closes his fingers and they lay there for what could be seconds or years.<br/><br/>After a while his hand tingles and he struggles to feel where his fingertips end and George's skin begins, like they're merging together right there in the emerald field.<br/><br/>The breeze is soft and the waves make pleasant songs below them, like mother nature is singing two restless souls a lullaby.<br/><br/>It's calm and blissful and everything he's been missing recently. It could be the waves or the sky or the emerald grass, but the longer they lay and the closer they inch to one another, Alex realized that it's George.<br/><br/>It's him that eases Alex's heart, it's him that makes things less scary, and it's him that makes the infinite unknown of death seem like something they could meander towards together.<br/><br/>He could make anything seem less terrifying, even death, even never ending purgatory seems conquerable with his hand in his.<br/><br/>When he finally opens his eyes and turns to glance at him, George's bluer-than-the-ocean eyes are already on him. They share a smile and Alex uses his free hand to touch George's cheek softly, like a waterfall eroding at a rock overtime.<br/><br/>They kiss and Alex can feel flowers bloom in his stomach, lips to lips and heart to heart. He melts into him and everything feels right, like he's finally clicked the pieces into place and it all makes sense.<br/><br/>George smiles against his lips and it's contagious because Alex is grinning in seconds. Alex has never felt so dead and alive before, so calm and so thrilled, so stagnant yet so ever changing.<br/><br/>Maybe Alex spends too much time thinking about life and death and their definitions. Maybe he ought to spend more time just being in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>